A long day
by little dragon 25
Summary: Jack is retired, Hammond want's him back. But there is yet another outsider who has set his sites on Jack. This is my first story so please be nice
1. Default Chapter

**A long day**

**A tall man was sitting near a lake fishing when suddenly at the crack of dawn a vehicle arrived out of nowhere. A tall blond woman stepped out of the car and headed towards the lake. The only place where she knew she would find colonel Jonathan"Jack"O'neill.**

**Sir? Hammond would like to speak with you: the woman said.**

**Sam ... stop calling me sir will ya! I retired two years ago remember? he buldered.**

**Of course si.. Jack, I remember but Hammond still wants to speak with you: urged Sam.**

**Damn ,Jack cursed, now what did I do?**

**I don't know Jack, all Hammond told me was that he wanted to see you.**

**Well then, let's get this show on the road. Oh and Carter? Can I please drive: begged Jack**

**No you can't sir. Last time I let you drive you practically drove us from a cliff.**

**Hey, that was not my fault!**

**Then who's was it?**

**Not mine!**

**Nu uh! replied Sam sarcastic.**

**Hey, if I wanted to drive us from that cliff, you wouldn't be sitting next to me anymore. And if I recall correctly, if it wasn't for you tickling me, I wouldn't have lost control and nearly drove us from a cliff.**

**Well you asked for it.: said Carter with a grin.**

**No I didn't**

**Yes you did**

**Didn't**

**Did**

**Didn't**

**Did**

**Oh all right I asked for it but can I please drive: asked Jack with his best puppy dog face.**

**Not a chance in hell sir!**

**(damn so that didn't work okay then we'll do it the good old fashioned way)Jack thought.**

**Ah for crying out loud Carter, I'm not gonna break it!**

**Oh al right(yes) , but one scratch and you won't be running for weeks.**

**Okay Carter, I get the point. Now give me the keys will ya.**

**Carter throws the keys to jack.**

**Thank you, now get in. Let's get this baby tested.**

**Not a scratch colonel!**

**You have my word.**

**Right like that would help saving my car, why do I always let him do things I wouldn't let others do? (because you love him you idiot) thought Sam.**

**Carter and Jack get in the car and drive off. **

**3 miles later, Jack starts to look back regulary in the rear view.**

**Sir?**

**We're being followed Carter. Hang on!**

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: in persuit.**

_We're being followed, hang on!_

Jack took a sharp U-turn to try and shake the car of. The car came dangerously close to another vehicle who had just in time been able to brake.

There they are, hurry up and follow them you idiot: said a tall dark man with glasses.

Jake if you can do it better why don't you do it yourself? I think you forgot that he still has some black ops training

Oh all right, just don't lose them okay Joey?

Don't worry I won't but what should we do about the woman?

We can use her for ransom.

Meanwhile

Jack, take a turn right here!

You mind telling me where we're going?

You remember those tunnels where Seth hid in?

Right, now I remember good choice let's go!

Joey look there they are. I thought we lost them there.

Yeah me too, okay I see them

Well then hurry up will ya?

Jake grabs his gun and starts shooting at Sam and Jack

Sam? this is gonna be close so hang on tight okay?

Jack takes a sharp turn and starts to ride through the forest with Jake and Joey hot on their heels

Damn those guys don't give up easily. What the hell do want from us?

Sam's phone rings, she picks up.

"Sam here,...yes sir..., yes sir I know we're late sir we're being followed...yes sir...WHAT...yes sir I'll explain it to him, by sir... we'll be there as soon as we can... yes sir... we'll be careful.

she hangs up.

Dammit!

What's the matter Carter, why did Hammond call?

Well apparently Hammond wanted to speak with you because...

Because what Carter!

Well sir apparently somebody has set a bounty on your head.

How much?

Excuse me?

How much Carter? If somebody set a bounty on my head I would like to know how much I'm worth to them you know.

Sam had to smile at that.

100 000 dollars sir.

Oh for crying out loud! That's it!

Sorry sir.

No need to apologise Sam, you didn't do anything. There is only one person who's gonna pay for that and it's the man who dare to put such a low price on my head I'm gonna make sure those guys will want a hell of a lot more, cause I'm not gonna let myself get caught for such an measly price. I'll let those guys work a lot for getting their money. They won't get me this easily.

I hope your right sir: Sam said worried.

Don't worry Carter: Jack said while smiling

**review please**

**to be continued**

sorry for any mistakes. In case you hadn't noticed I'm from Belgium so if you see any please let me know! thank you!


End file.
